Toaster Waffles
by LadyKeyes
Summary: "I, uh, I… burnt the waffles." "Shrimp, those were toaster waffles." "Yyyyyyyeeeeeaaaaahh…." Levy tries to do something different...but maybe things are fine the way they are. One-Shot. Rated T for suggestive comments.


Levy carefully made her way up the two flights of stairs that separated the kitchen from her loft bedroom. In her hands she tried to balance a try that was overladen with a variety of what _could _have been marvelous breakfast treats. She looked down at the mess she had created with an unpleased, and almost nervous, glance.

Everything she touched in the kitchen seemed to turn to ash. Everything she tried to do, in the kitchen or otherwise, seemed to wind up ruined or forgotten. But today, nothing was going to stop her from doing this. She had set her mind on it, and so help her Mavis, she was going through with it. Today was special.

She took a deep breath as she entered the loft space through a hinged door at the top of the stairs. Inside, the dragon slayer was sitting up, waiting for her. He had heard the commotion from the kitchen downstairs and he knew that he could expect something interesting from his beautiful, adorable, little wife this morning.

"You make enough noise to wake the dead, Shorty," he said as she looked at him surprised. But it hadn't been the fact that he was awake that had made her surprised; it was the messy bedhead that tumbled around his shirtless, chiseled arms and torso. It was his knees slightly raised under the silk burgundy sheets; it was the way his left arm rested on one knee while the fate of the other floated aimlessly from her mind as she lost herself in those amazingly red eyes. Great Mavis, how sexy could he get?!

His signature chuckle woke her from the momentary ogling of her husband.

"Whatcha make for me?" he asked as he nodded toward the tray.

"Oh, um, well, happy sixth-month-iversary!" she said with and unsure voice.

"Well this is, different."

"I know that you're usually the one who does the whole month-iversary celebration thing, but I figured I could give it a go, since it's a big one and all and you think that every month we've had together is super special and..." her voice trailed off.

She was so freaking cute.

"I've been married to you for six months already? How have I managed to survive this long?" he asked in feigned horror.

"I have no idea." She laughed. Her eyes moved to the ceiling as she pondered the rhetorical question. "It's probably because you don't usually let me near the kitchen, and you were gone for a month on that job, then I was gone for a while to do that studying thing, and we have Lily around to remind me that you're allergic to..."

The tray she had been carrying was unceremoniously lifted from her hands and brought up to the investigating dragon slayer's face.

"Gajeel!"

She hadn't even seen him get out of the bed.

He eyed the blackened discs and stips that sat on one side of the plate.

"I, uh, I... burnt the waffles."

"Shrimp, those were toaster waffles."

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeaaaaahh..."

"What's this?" he nodded his head in the direction of the mug of greenish liquid that smelled curiously like herbs de provence.

"Tea, I think. Well, it looked like tea. But after I made it I wasn't exactly sure."

"Is that bacon?"

"Maybe."

"The eggs at least look edible."

*_Sniffle_.*

Gajeel looked up from the plate to see his girl looking down at the floor.

"Oi, oi, oi! Lev, what's the matter?"

*_Sniffle_* "I just wanted to do something nice for you, you know, something different. I thought I might expand my meager horizons and do something a little more wife-y."

"Hell, if you wanna do somethin' nice and a little more "_wife-y_" then you should try takin' all them clothes off and givin' me a show." he said with a wink.

Levy looked at him incredulously, then smiled lightly, encouraged by his efforts to cheer her up.

"What, you think I'm kiddin'?" he asked with a straight face.

He gave the tray back to the little bluenette and laid back on the bed, his hands under his head. "Remember that deal we made when we first got together?"

"The one where _you _cook, and I _clean_?"

"Yeah, it's worked flawlessly so far. You can do what you do best, and I'll do what I do best. That's why we make such a great team."

She looked up at him and smiled, "You're always right about that kind of stuff, and it pisses me off."

"Gihi," came the reply.

Levy set the tray on the bedside stand and crawled back into their overly large and soft bed. She lifted the covers and snuck herself inside next to her husband. Two large arms reached around her and pulled her close.

"So...about what I mentioned earlier..."


End file.
